


I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)

by comradecourt



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders, Marvel
Genre: Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote a fic based on this discussion http://theinvaders.livejournal.com/48964.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song by Fall Out Boy

“Huh-Bucky what are you-? _Mrf_!” Toro struggled beneath Bucky as he was wrestled to the ground. Bucky had trapped him into an alleyway in the back lot; Toro should’ve known the older boy was up to something. Knowing resistance was futile he gave his most burning glare up at Bucky, his mouth gagged by the scarf he had around his neck.  
  
“Puttin’ that scarf to better use, hot stuff.” Bucky grinned as Toro choked on the gag.  
  
“ _Mrff Mffff_ …” Toro averted his gaze trying not to notice the mischievous glint in his friend’s eyes.  
  
“What’s that? I can’t hear ya.” Bucky snickered as he removed the gag briefly.  
  
“I said, how did you know?” Toro blushed trying to wriggle his way out from beneath Bucky.  
  
“Please, you’re not exactly subtle. I know you’ve been staring at my ass.-“  
  
“Well you do look good in shorts..”  
  
“You might as well be wearing a green carnation, wearing this thing around your neck.” Bucky clucked his tongue as he waved the incriminating scarf in front of Toro’s horrified face.  
  
“Bucky, look it’s not like that. I-“ Bucky pressed his fingers over the younger boy’s mouth silencing him.  
  
“Relax, Toro. I’m not gonna burn you at the stake. Who said I was against you looking me over?” Bucky removed his fingers from the boy’s lips, his hot breath tickling Toro’s cheek.  
  
“W-what are you going to do?” Toro looked up at Bucky uneasily, worst came to worse he could always flame on. But he really didn’t want to hurt his friend, no matter how much of an ass he was.  
  
“Like I said, putting that scarf to better use.” Bucky grinned stuffing the scarf back in the boy’s mouth, Toro responded with a huff of annoyance.   
  
Toro didn't have much to complain about later on.


End file.
